Berharap Kau Kembali
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Side Story of Promise. Kamu tak ingin dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu, bukan? Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan agar ia kembali padamu kembali? Warning: gaje, abal, OOCness akut, 2nd POV ancur. Special for my wed with diangel! Rnr please? —HiruMamo.


Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Saya kembali dengan fic gaje saya yang lainnya! *tebar tebar konfeti*

Yup! Saya kembali dengan sebuah side story dari fic pertama saya yang berjudul **Promise**. Sebuah lagu dari **J-Rocks** yang berjjudul _"__**Berharap Kau Kembali**__"_ menginspirasi saya untuk membuat cerita ancur ini, karena menurut saya, lirik-liriknya cukup pas dengan fic saya itu.

Well, enjoy this fic X)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .**

**An Eye****shield 21 Fan Fiction**

**Side Story of Promise**

**Title : Berharap Kau Kembali**

**Written By : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Genre : Romance, ****Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 **©** Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Inspired by : Berharap Kau Kembali **©** J-Rocks**

**Warning : ****OOC ****SANGAT****, ****semi-AU, GAJE, ABAL****, ****hancur, ****nista****, BUKAN SONGFIC karena ada beberapa kata yang cukup melenceng dari lirik aslinya, 2nd POV ancur nan abal**** dan lain-lain**

**Pesan : Siapkan mental anda sebelum membaca fic abal ini, silakan banting hape, laptop atau computer yang anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini setelah anda membaca fic ini, tombol 'Back' masih menunggu untuk diklik**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**. . .**

.

.

.

—Berharap Kau Kembali © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

.

—Second POV—

.

.

.

Gelap. Begitulah suasana kamarmu siang itu. Gelap karena kamu tak membuka sedikit celah di jendelamu untuk terbuka. Yah, kamu malas untuk membukanya dan tak mau membukanya. Kini, kamu tengah terbaring di ranjang empukmu. Kedua matamu tertutup oleh punggung tangan kananmu. Seringai kesal tertoreh di wajahmu.

Kesal. Yah. Satu kata yang melukiskan dirimu saat ini. Sejenak, kamu lalu melepaskan tangan kananmu. Terlihat sepasang kristal berwarna hijau muncul dari kelopak matamu. Kini tersirat jelas sinar mata yang lebih dari kesal—miris dan, err, tragis.

Tragis. Satu kata yang sangat tidak tepat untuk ditujukan padamu. Yah, karena kata 'tragis' itu tak cocok denganmu yang mempunyai julukan "_The Commander From Hell_" itu. Sangat tidak tepat. Lalu, kenapa sinar mata emeraldmu itu menunjukkan kesan itu?

Kamu lalu mengacak rambut spike kuningmu dengan kasar. Frustasi terlihat dari raut wajahmu. Sekali lagi, sebuah kata yang tidak tepat untukmu. Frustasi.

Kamu kemudian bangkit dari tidurmu. Duduk dengan pancaran mata yang masih sama. Sekilas, kamu memperhatikan seluruh kamarmu. Tak ada yang istimewa. Hingga sepasang matamu menangkap sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak di meja kecil di dekat jendela.

Kamu pun turun dan melangkah menuju meja itu. Sejenak, kamu melihat buku itu—tepatnya sampul buku itu. "Deimon Devil Bats" tertera rapi dengan warna emas yang diberi glitter di atas sampul itu. Sebuah nama yang telah melekat pada dirimu selama 3 tahun. Sebuah nama yang amat kamu banggakan selama 3 tahun dalam masa SMA-mu dulu.

Kamupun membuka sampul buku itu perlahan. Tertulis lagi sebuah daftar nama. Terdapat 20 nama tertera rapi di atas halaman berwarna putih itu. Kamu melihat satu persatu nama-nama itu. Hingga akhirnya matamu terhenti pada sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di otakmu. Yah, sebuah nama yang berarti '_melindungi_' itu, menyita perhatian mata hijaumu. Mata hijaumu kembali menyipit. Muram kembali melukis indra penglihatan itu.

Kamu lalu memutuskan untuk membuka kembali lembar selanjutnya dari buku itu. "_History of Deimon Devil Bats_". Sepenggal kalimat tertulis dengan rapi oleh tinta hitam di atas lembar buku selanjutnya. Sepenggal kalimat yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi oleh tangan seseorang. Tulisan tangan yang amat sangat kamu kenal.

Bosan dengan sejarah tim yang kamu banggakan dulu itu, kamu membuka lembar per lembar buku bersampul merah menyala itu. Tanpa sekedar mengintip isi tulisan yang tertulis disana, kamu terus menarikan jari rampingmu dengan lincah ke setiap halaman buku. Hingga, secara tak sengaja sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dalam buku itu.

Kamupun memungut kertas yang telah mencium tanah itu. Kamu membalikkan kertas yang berwarna putih itu dan kamu sadar bahwa kertas itu, bukanlah kertas biasa. Kertas yang kini menampilkan sebuah lukisan yang sempurna. Sebuah lukisan seseorang yang amat sangat cantik dan—sempurna.

Lukisan seseorang dengan warna auburn yang menghiasi rambutnya dan biru sapphire yang mewarnai kedua iris matanya. Semburat merah terukir tipis menyilang di wajahnya yang cantik. Mimik kesal terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Sepotong _outfit_ berwarna merah bertuliskan "DEIMON" membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Senyum masam terukir samar di wajahmu. Masam dan—miris.

Yah. Itu adalah sebuah potret. Potret diri seorang gadis blasteran yang tengah mengenakan _cheerleader outfit_. Gadis yang telah menorehkan seni tulisan tangannya di buku itu. Gadis yang telah menjabat menjadi manajer timmu dulu dan sekarang serta—manajer hatimu.

Mamori Anezaki.

Begitulah nama yang tertera di balik potret itu. Nama pemilik gadis dalam potret itu.

Kamu memegang potret itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Dan tanpa otakmu kendalikan, kenangan akan gadis itu kembali berputar. Bayangan-bayangan gadis itu mulai memenuhi setiap relung-relung kosong otakmu. Senyuman gadis itu padamu. Tawa renyah gadis itu. Suara gadis itu saat memarahimu, melarangmu dan berdebat denganmu. Pandangan lembut gadis itu saat merawat dirimu ketika kamu terluka. Tangis gadis itu saat kamu tetap memaksakan diri bertanding. Semua kini terputar tanpa bisa kamu kendalikan.

Tapi, kamu mungkin takkan bisa melihat senyumnya. Mungkin kamu takkan bisa mendengar suaranya yang melarangmu menggunakan senjata lagi. Mungkin kamu takkan bisa berdebat dengannya lagi. Mungkin kamu takkan bisa melihat wajah lembutnya ataupun tangisnya untukmu.

Karena kini ia tak lagi di sisimu.

Yah, dia telah pergi—meski belum pasti.

Belum pasti? Oh, memang. Dia hanya mengatakan padamu untuk tak menemuinya belakangan ini. Kenapa? Karena sesungguhnya hal itu disebabkan oleh kesalahanmu.

Janji.

Yah, satu kata yang telah membuat gadis itu berkata sedemikian rupa. Janji yang telah kalian sepakati setahun yang lalu. Di malam tanggal 24 November setahun yang lalu kala itu. Saat salju putih mulai turun perlahan.

.

.

"_Youichi, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku hari ini!"_

"_Apa, kusomane?"_

"_Kau harus merubah perilakumu dan dandanan setanmu!"_

"_Hah? Hal sialan apa tadi yang kau ucapkan?"_

"_Apa aku harus berteriak untuk mengucapkan hal itu, Youichi Hiruma?"_

"_Keh, hanya mengubahnya bukan? Itu mudah,"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji padaku!"_

"_Iya, aku janji,"_

"_Akan ku ingat janjimu,"_

"_Keh, Youichi Hiruma akan selalu memenuhi setiap janji yang telah ia buat,"_

"_Ya. Aku percaya padamu, Youichi. Seperti saat kau memenuhi janjimu untuk membawa Devil Bats menuju Christmas Bowl waktu itu."_

.

.

"_Aku percaya padamu, Youichi."_

.

.

Kilasan masa lalu itu kini terputar di otakmu. Gadis itu memintamu untuk berjanji dan kamu bilang bahwa kamu bisa memenuhi janjimu. Namun, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu menunjukkan bahwa kamu belum mampu memenuhi janjimu itu. Yah, gadis itu yang mengatakan begitu. Segala perdebatanmu dan dia saat itu bahkan hampir membuahkan sebuah kata terlarang.

Pisah.

Yah. Kata terlarang nan suci yang tak boleh diucapkan. Bahkan kamu benci dengan satu kata itu. Dan kamu berharap agar gadis itu tak mengucapkan kata itu, tidak akan pernah mengucapkannya. Apalagi sampai kata itu terealisasi. Sungguh, kamu pasti akan sangat menyesali hal itu.

Kamu mengacak rambut spikemu—frustrasi. Yah, bagaimanapun juga kata 'frustrasi' sangat tepat ditujukan pada tingkahmu tadi, meski kata itu juga tidak tepat jika ditujukan padamu. Kamu memandang foto itu lagi. Entah, kamu merasa hatimu hampa sejak malam itu. Tepatnya sejak kamu menerima sebuah email yang isinya secara tidak langsung membuat bodi ponsel iPhone-mu menjadi tak berbentuk. Sungguh tragis nasib ponselmu itu. Namun, nasib ponsel itu tak jauh tragis dengan nasib yang menimpamu kini. Nasib yang amat sangat kau benci.

Nasib sialan.

Yah, kamu menyebutnya seperti itu. Nasib yang amat sangat sialan.

Tiba-tiba, secara perlahan, perasaan hampa itu menyelimuti hatimu kembali. Kamu merasakan perasaanmu kini hampa. Kamu merasa ada bagian hatimu yang kosong. Hatimu seakan kehilangan sesuatu yang mampu mengisinya. Yang mampu mengisi bagian kosong hatimu itu. Bagaikan puzzle yang kehilangan satu keping potongannya. Karena jika satu kepingnya hilang, maka puzzle itu tak sempurna. Dan, kamu tahu, bahwa kepingan puzzle yang hilang itu kini tengah dibawa oleh gadis berambut auburn itu.

"Tch.." decakmu pelan.

Kamu lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhmu di ranjangmu yang nyaman. Nyaman, namun tak mampu menyamankan dirimu. Kamu lalu mulai berpikir kembali tentang apa yang menimpamu ini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benakmu.

Mengapa ini harus terjadi?

Pertanyaan itu mulai memenuhi pikiranmu. Mengapa ini harus terjadi dan terlebih lagi terjadi padamu, bukan orang lain.

Apakah Tuhan mencoba untuk menegurmu?

Apakah karena kalian tidak ditakdirkan bersama, mengingat perilaku kalian yang amat sangat bertentangan?

Oh, takdir. Kata indah namun nista untukmu keluar lagi.

Yah, kamu benci dengan takdir dirimu dengan dirinya yang kata orang-orang, kalian itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Meskipun kamu berhasil mematahkan takdir itu. Tapi, seakan mengejek, takdir itu kembali menyatakan diri kembali di hadapanmu. Takdir itu kembali berkata di depanmu. Bahwa kamu tak bisa bersatu kembali dengan gadis itu. Tak bisa lagi.

_BUK!_

Tiba-tiba, kau memukul kasurmu dengan sangat keras. Bibirmu terlihat mengisyaratkan kegeraman, sementara kau menutup matamu dengan tanganmu yang lain. Apakah kau kesal dengan takdir sialan itu?

Namun, bukannya kamu bisa mengubah takdir sialan itu, eh? Bahkan takdir yang menimpa timmu dulu juga bisa kau ubah, bukan? Dimana timmu seakan ditakdirkan kalah, namun justru menjadi pemenang. Kamu bisa mengubahnya, bukan?

Kamupun seharusnya juga bisa mengubah takdir dimana kamu dan gadis itu tak bisa bersatu menjadi bisa bersatu, bukan? Bahkan jika ditilik dari caranya, hal itu justru mudah daripada saat kamu harus memenangkan Christmas Bowl waktu itu, bukan? Dan, sekali lagi, kamu, Hiruma Youichi, pasti dapat memiliki semua yang kamu inginkan, bukan?

"Andai... andai aku bisa mengubahnya untukmu... andai waktu itu preman itu tak mengganggumu..." gumammu tak jelas. "Aku... aku pasti takkan membiarkanmu sekesal ini padaku... aku pasti takkan membuatmu pergi sekejap dari hidupku..." tambahmu kemudian. Hei—kau menyesali perbuatanmu? Menyesal? Sungguh bukan dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak menyesali perbuatan kejammu dulu—mengancam, menggertak, menembaki orang, bertaruh, menipu orang—. Tapi, kenapa saat gadis itu akan meninggalkanmu, kau justru menyesali hal yang membuat gadis itu pergi darimu?

"Asal kau tahu, jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku, hal sialan itu pasti akan menyiksa diriku," katamu lagi. Hei—apakah kamu takut, jika nantinya gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkanmu? Seorang setan takut ditinggalkan oleh malaikat kecilnya?

"Karena aku akan sangat sulit menghapus wajahmu di pikiranku dan melupakan kenangan tentangmu," katamu seakan menjelaskan yang entah kepada siapa. "Kau tahu, karena setiap saat hanya wajahmulah yang selalu terbayang olehku," tambahmu lagi. Oh—kau mulai berpuitis sekarang, eh?

"Tapi, meski kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku, aku masih berharap kau kembali. Kembali di pelukku. Kembali menerima diriku di sisimu lagi," katamu lagi. Kini tanganmu telah kamu lepaskan dari wajahmu. Mata hijaumu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan nanar saat mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh terlihat bahwa kamu sebenarnya memang masih ingin bersama gadis itu kembali. Masih berharap diri gadis itu kembali ke sisimu bersama segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang gadis itu miliki. Yah, kamu pasti akan selalu berharap, meskipun presentasenya kecil sekalipun karena kamu yakin, bahwa selama masih ada 0,1% kemungkinan harapan itu terkabul, kamu takkan berhenti berharap.

"Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali padaku lagi, Mamori?" tanyamu sambil bangkit dari tidurmu, seolah-olah gadis itu ada di sisimu dan akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Meski, justru sepi yang menjawab pertanyaan monologmu itu.

Kamu menatap lurus ke depan, seolah mencari jawaban pertanyaan monologmu tadi. Namun, jawaban itu tak kunjung hinggap di otak jeniusmu. Kamu menghela nafas sejenak menyadari bahwa tak ada jawaban apapun di kamar apartemenmu.

Kamu lalu menoleh ke arah sang iPhone yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk, yang tergeletak tragis di atas meja kecil di dekat ranjangmu. Kamu memandangi iPhone itu sejenak. Tanpa diperintah, secara perlahan otakmu kembali mengingat pesan yang dikirim gadis itu tempo hari.

.

.

"_Youichi, jika memang kau tak bisa menepati janjimu secara keseluruhan, oke, aku akan meninggalkanmu, Youichi. __Aku akan meninggalkanmu! Dan jabatan 'Manajerku' itu, mungkin tak 10ias kusandang lagi. Dan kumohon, jangan temui aku dulu! Sungguh, aku tak 10ias bertatap muka dengan kau setelah kejadian tadi! Aku akan absen latihan besok. Kumohon, jangan cari aku dulu, sebelum kau 10ias menepati janjimu. Jika kau sudah 10ias menepati janjimu datanglah. Bahkan jika kau 10ias10g sebulan lagi, aku masih 10ias memaafkanmu untuk 10ias menepati janji itu. Kumohon, tepatilah janjimu jika kau masih ingin bersamaku. Jika kau ingin aku menjadi manajermu lagi. Jawablah, bahwa kau 10ias MENEPATI JANJIMU SELURUHNYA. Selamat malam."_

"_From : Mamori Anezaki."_

.

.

Sejenak, otakmu mendapat sebuah ide. Ide brilian namun cukup sulit. Ide yang presentase keberhasilannya cukup memungkinkan namun juga cukup menyakitkan baginya dan bagi diri gadis itu. Kamu lalu melirik ke arah kalender yang berada di kamarmu. Tanggal 28 Oktober. Kamu menyeringai tipis melihat tanggal itu.

"Tch.. dua puluh tujuh hari lagi, ya," gumammu dengan masih menyeringai tipis. Hei, memangnya ada apa dengan dua puluh tujuh hari lagi?

Kamu lalu bangkit dari dudukmu dan melirik ke langit-langit. Seringai yang telah berubah menjadi senyum tipis terukir di wajahmu. "Aku akan menemuimu dua puluh tujuh hari lagi, manager sialan," katamu dengan seringai yang melebar.

"Kekeke, siap-siap saja, kau takkan kulepaskan dengan mudah, manager sialan. Karena, Hiruma Youichi pasti akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan," kekehmu mulai terdengar di kamar apartemenmu. "Termasuk kau, Mamori." tambahmu lagi sambil menudingkan telunjukmu di depan foto gadis berambut auburn itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tanganmu.

Kini, perasaan galau sudah terhapus dari pikiranmu. Kini, hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja sampai hari ke-dua puluh tujuh kemudian. Kamu lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari mejamu dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah selesai mencoreti kertas itu, kamu mengambil jaket hitammu dan topi hitammu dan mengenakannya. Kamu lalu meraih selotip dan gunting, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar apartemenmu. Kamu mengunci pintu itu dan menempelkan kertas yang sudah kamu coreti tadi di pintu. Kamu lalu menggunting selotip itu menjadi empat bagian kecil dan menempelkannya pada kertas tadi.

Kamu menyeringai tipis melihat coretan tinta di kertas itu. Sedetik kemudian, kamu lalu melangkahkan kakimu menjauhi apartemenmu. Menjauh hingga sosokmu tidak terlihat lagi. Tidak terlihat lagi untuk dua puluh tujuh hari kemudian. Meninggalkan secarik kertas di pintu. Secarik kertas yang menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Secarik kertas yang menuliskan :

_Penghuni kamar__ ini sedang tidak ada di tempat._

_Jika ada keperluan dengan sang penghuni, silakan tinggalkan pesan di resepsionis apartemen ini._

_Sekian._

_Tertanda,_

_Hiruma Youichi._

.

.

—**OWARI**—

.

.

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! Fic apa'an nih! ;A;

Go—Gomen minna-san, fic saya kali ini abal dan OOC banget. ;_; #headbang

Fic ini saya persembahkan sebagai Fic Tukar Cincin saya dengan **diangel**. Yay, kita sudah resmi jadi suami-istri! #treakgajesambilpelukdiangel

Sayang, maafkan daku karena fic buat tukar cincin abal dan ancur gini m(_ _)m. Semoga aja bisa diterima dengan baik olehmu *peluk diangel*

Nah, minna, sudikah anda untuk mereview fic saya ini? *puppy eyes*

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
